The alpharess pirates end of the line part 4 the 10,000 year old assassin
once ivan returned to the ship everyone was pralyzed with fear except for susan ivan was confused of whats going on he looked at susan and asked whats going on susan: 'you dont know whos magarani D grim? strange i thought you bumped into him once '''ivan: '''could you just tell me who the hell is he and why does he have three nicknames? ''hal then interrupts ivan and susans and starts telling them '''hal: '''magarani D grim is a coldblooded killer who wants to bring the goverment down on his own he got the nickname "the grim reaper" for his looks "immortal" for the incredible pain he can endure and 'living legend" because its thought the his the same man who aatcked the govement 10,000 years ago '''ivan: '''10,000 are you saying his actually an immortal how can you think that? '''hal: '''he has many things that are the same as that man the same outfit the same weapon even the same weapon there high chances its actaully h.... ''the suddenly a man with a white clothes a white duster with a hood and black face and two red eyes and a scythe apeared behind hal threatning hal by putting his scythe near his neck '' '''hal: '''why do you want to kill me grim? '''grim: if i take you down its another step to take down the entire goverment hal then became a hellhound hybrid and attacked grim but grim then disapeared and apeared behind hal and gave him a large slice on his back making him bleed alot of blood he fell down unconsions the marines were frightend by grim they tried to escape but grim wouldnt let them he cut the ship in half letting hal fall into the sea he then looked at the crew and apeared on the ship 'ivan: '''how did you? '''grim: '''you have many questions but ill just answer this one i ate the teleport teleport fruit now i can teleport to anywhere any time any place making me extremely fast and almost impossible to capture ''ivan then unsheathed his sword and told susan to stay back and for the rest to keep a lookout on the other marine ships incase they fire 'grim: '''so your a swordsmen aparantely ive got ways of dealing with you '''ivan: '''show me what you got '''grim: '''ill make you regret those words ''both ivan and grim ran towards each other preparing to attack with there weapons when they both attacked they were behind each other then grim looked at ivan and an evil smile apeared on his face then suddenly ivan got a large slice on the right side of his shoulder going all they to his stomach ivan was in great pain he turned and looked at grim 'ivan: '''you bastard when did you how did you? '''grim: '''when i teleport before i reach my destination everything around me is slow that gives the upper hand at allowing me to do many attacks and damages such as that large cut i just gave you '''susan: '''IVAN!!!! '''ivan: '''alright then ill just have to make sure ya cant hur.... ''suddenly grim apears behind ivan as he looks at ivan another slice apeares only it was a little smaller and at the shape of a cross on his left side of his chest were his heart is grim then quickly teleported again many times around ivan causing him many damages and scars and shattering ivans sword into pieces when he finished ivan fell unconsions on the ground then he looked at the others that were gonna attack him he then caused every one of them not lethal but painfull scars that made them all fall unconsions 'grim: '''i expected more from the son of crane what happened to like father like son oh well ill just live you for the marine or better ill just do this TELEPORTATION 100 MILES ''then the entire ship disapears or better teleports far away from the marine ships the marines were all shocked of seeing the ship disapear in thin air they then pulled out hal from the sea and gave a report to fleet admiral sengoku meanwhile in an unknown island ivan wakes up and finds himself inside a house and saw a woman standing infront of him 'woman: '''are you okay how do you do your scars still hurt '''ivan: '''scars? what sca....OUCH ''ivan looks at his body and sees that his entire upper body except for his left arm is patched with bandages from the wounds he got from grim 'ivan: '''how deep is it? ''to be continued... Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Stories